The Laptop
by illusion100
Summary: What happens when Hermione brings her laptop to the Burrow? First Fic so please be gentle! Edited.
1. the laptop

**The laptop **

Hermione had just arrived at the burrow, when she saw Ron at the door.

"Hermione!" He called with a smile.

"Hello Ron! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. What's that?" Ron asked, pointing to her two bags.

"Oh!" she handed the bag to Ron.

"This is for Bill's wedding." She handed the gift bag to Ron. "Make sure they get it alright, wouldn't want them thinking I forgot."

Ron looked at her teasingly."As if the great Hermione Granger would forget."

"And this," Started Hermione pointing at her book case, "Holds my laptop computer."

Ron just stared.

Hermione saw this and laughed. "How about I explain it inside?" Ron turned red.

"Er, yeah, sure." So when they went inside Ron put the gift on the table and Hermione took a sit on the couch. Soon enough, Ron had joined her side.

"So this contraption, what is it?" He asked with a grin. Hermione took a moment to stare, she noticed the tiny freckles sprinkled on his nose, and how his eyes were just the most adorable shade of blue...

"Hermione, hello?" Ron waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Ron, what were you saying?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

He laughed. "My, my, the great Hermione Granger not paying attention! What's the world come to? Well my little bushy haired friend, I asked what was inside that book case of yours."

Maybe if I just tease back... "Well, if you took muggle studies, you would know." she replied.

Ron snorted. "Hermione, I'm a _wizard, _I live in the _wizarding world. _Why would I need to take muggle studies? It's a waste of time if you ask me." He retorted.

"You're father doesn't think so, Ronald."

"Me and Dad have completely different personalities."

"Dad and I, Ron." Hermione sighed.

"Same difference." He mumbled.

At this, Hermione giggled. She took the laptop out of her brown book case. She opened the screen, and pressed the power button.

"This Ron, is a laptop. It can store and send information in a matter of seconds."

Realization dawned on Ron. "So its sort of like the compuper, Right?"

"Computer, yes Ron. It's the same, just portable."

"Does it have the, uh, what's it called... Oh! The itterette Dad was talking about."

"Internet, and as a matter of fact, it does." She pressed the internet icon, which almost instantly, something popped out, along with the browser. Ron studied the page with confusion.

"What's a fanfiction?" He asked.

"I really don't know, Here, let me press books..." Hermione look at at the page with curiosity, isn't that Harry's name? That's strange. She clicked on it suddenly, tons of links and summeries came out. She clicked on the name Hedwig 1999. It sounded familiar.

"Hermione, why do you suppose that Harry's name popped out on a muggle contraption.

Hermione turned to look at him. "I honestly don't know."

They both started reading the biography.

I'm hedwig1999 and let me tell you a bit about myself. Likes:

_reading_

_writing _

_skating_

_eating_

_family_

_friends _

_school_

Dislikes:

_bullies_

_homework_

_getting grounded_

_people invading my privacy _

_BOOKS_

_Harry Potter_

_Goosebumps_

_Ella enchanted_

Pairings:

_for clueless people it means being more than just friends!_

_Ron/Hermione (Harry Potter)_

_James/Lily (Harry Potter)_

_Harry/Ginny (Harry Potter)_

_Charmont/Ella (Ella Enchanted)_

Just then the both stopped reading and looked at the words Ron/Hermione. Just then Ron cut the silence. "Um I think I hear mum calling me." He lied.

"O-okay." Stuttered Hermione.

"Right" While walking Ron promised himself _one day I'll tell her how I feel. _While at the same time Hermione promised _someday I'll tell him…_

(a/n) okay that's my fic! Says while being hit buy garbage and tomatoes from audience. sorry I know this fic stinks but it's my first one so don't be to hard on me. And please review!


	2. wake up call

Hey it's me again! To be honest I was going to make this one-shot, but I changed my mind. There is going to be 5 chapters minimum, hopefully. I am new to this stuff so I would really appreciate it if you would give me pointers like Phoenixx. And oh yeah if you read my reviews you might think that I made a review myself but it really was my Best friend. We share the same account.

Saja almusawi #1: come Saturday

The Female Nerd: it's not going to be a one-shot any more. Thanks for the review!

Ronsreallove: thanks! The only reasons my chapters are going to be short is being that I have to do my homework, get good grades, and do my chores so I can't make them really long, sorry!

Eyesofblue1993: I love these kinds too and because there are not a lot of them I thought I do one myself!

Phoenixx: thank you sooooooooo much for the tips!

Iloveinuyasha44: I'm glad you think so!

Now on with the show!

Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

HERMIONE'S POV

Next day, Hermione woke up with a start. Then she remembered the incident with the laptop. 'Really what was that all about? How are we known on the Internet? I have got to know more. Later today I'll check it again, But first, I have got to change. She took out a sundress and flip flops and made her way to Ginny's bathroom. She tried a little effort on her hair this time, just incase Ron would at breakfast, well of course he would, its breakfast! She reminded herself. She brushed her teeth for a complete two minutes and flossed. 'There,' She looked in the mirror and looked over her hair and teeth. "Well, it can't get any better than this.' She thought.

RON'S POV

At 9:30 am Ron woke up. 'Man, I was having a good dream! Hermione was there, and she was wearing this great sundress, and... Wait, what about that fanfiction thing on the iner- inter- whatever! Never thought I'd say this, but I've got to get more information! I really need to get my hands on that lapmop thing!' He got dressed and went to the kitchen. Then an idea flashed in his mind 'I have a perfect plan to get Hermione out of the house, and my hands on the that--- thing, whatever it's called.'

His stomach ached. 'But first,' thought Ron, 'I have to get to breakfast!' He got up and changed quickly into his chudley cannons t-shirt that says, in large print mind you, #1 fan, and of course, his favorite pair of slacks. He randomly put on his white sneakers. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and comb his hair (had to look good 'case 'Mione was there.) He thought to himself, and tiredly made his way down to breakfast.

(a/n) yes I know it's short and pointless but I did this when I had extra time in class! Well at least it's something, right? Either I update later today or tomorrow it depends. But until then, review!


	3. breakfast

o.k. this chapter is a little bigger than the last one. A little thing bigger. Yeah it's going to be really really short. But I did do this in my spare time in class.

JJJJJ

_HERMIONE'S POV_

"Ron, can you pass the butter?" I asked. Hopefully he won't bring up the laptop. I shudder the thought of how that conversation would end up.

Then Fleur looked up with disgust. "Ew. Ze butter iz not good for ze 'ealth, it also makes your stomach viden, vat iz it called? Ah yes, fuat."

Then I murmured 'I'm not stupid. Don't you think I know that? It's fat you retarded--'

"What waz that Hermy-one?" Fleur then asked me. I mustered up my best fake smile and said "Oh, Nothing".

Just then Ron looked at Fleur and asked "Why don't you have that bridal shower this afternoon by the lake, Fleur?"

'Oh no! I'm supposed to check the Internet for information on those dreaded fanfiction! Well, I guess I'm going to have to do it tomorrow.'

_RON'S POV_

"Zat iz a vantastic idea Ronald. What do you sink Hermy-one?"

"Yes brilliant idea Ron." Hermione said with sarcasm. 'I think she was being all sarcastic about it, Hermione was. I hate it when she's mad! You have got to be kidding me... Ginny had just come in. Look at bright side Ron, you should pat yourself on the back. Your plan is working. He consoled himself.

_GINNY'S POV_

"Good morning Ron, Hermione, Phle—I mean Fleur." I said. 'That was close. Who knows what would've Bill done to me if I had slipped out 'Phlegm''

Everyone replied with a tired some good morning except that half breed veel—Ron is staring at Hermione! And just look at how Hermione pretends not to notice...How adorable...

I try to start a conversation.

"So Hermione, NEWTs are in store for you. Studying your brains already?"

She looks up from her plate surprised.

"What? Oh, NEWTs mmm."

Let me guess she was thinking about ickle Ronnie Poo. I feel bad for Harry. The things he does for these too. Yeah, Harry..."

JJJJJ

(a/n) that's the chapter and remember. Review! (note: flames are for marshmallows.)


	4. ron's turn

i'm a terrible terrible terrible person. how can i not update? i feel bad. if you reader that hates misspelled words and bad puctuation, you probably shoudn't read this. well you see i have a new laptop computer,and i don't have microsoft word installed in it. i am so sorry for not updating. i am soooooooo going to make sure this chapter is longer than the last two. not a couple of sentences longer, a couple of paragraphs is more like it. that to my reviewers i say thank you. some reviewers i mean. some people flamed me! the nerve. this is my first fanfic that ever had been posted by me, i mean cut me some slake. here you go, the next chapter, RON'S TURN.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was just saying good bye to the girls. They were just leaving for the bridal shower at the lake. He went to the kitchen and saw Ginny looking in the cupboards for something.

"Hey Gin?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" She answered distractedly

"Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Yes," She hissed, "But I can't find my other earring."

"Look in your other hand."

She did just that and found her earing in her hand. She looked kind of surprised.

"Oh. Thank you, Ron."

"Whatever, just leave, alright?" He said tiredly.

"Whats it with you today? You seem so _anxious_."

'Of course, anxious to get my hands on that laphop.' he thought.

"It's nothing, Ginny."

"Alright." She left without saying anymore to him. he waited until she finally left, then ran to Ginny's room and started looking for the laptop. After a half an hour of searching, he found it under Ginny's mattress.

"Finally. Now, how to open this..." He found the switch that he saw Hermione push and also pushed on it. Without warning, the laptop flew open.

'Strange.' he thought. And much to his pleasure, it already was on a fanfiction. 'Maybe Hermione was looking at this before she left.'

He scrolled down and stopped, not wanting to read the whole thing. He had stopped to a part that caught hes eye.

_"Ronald Weasley! Victor and I are friends and nothing more than that!" _

_"Yeah? Well you sure act like it!" he said sarcastically. _

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded._

_"You know exactly what i mean." Ron retorted. _

_"Is that so?"_

_"As a matter of fact, yes." _

_"Fine then." She started to storm upstairs to her dorm when Ron grabbed her by the wrist ad turned her to face him. _

_"Look Hermione, I'm sorry. It's just that when you mention Krum, I get, well, you know..." _

_"No I don't Ron, why don't you tell me?" she snapped. _

_"I get jealous, alright?! I mean, he's the one that got to go with you to the ball not ME. For all I know, He's probably already snogged you." He exclaimed._

_"What are you trying to say Ron?" She whispered as she took a step forward._

_"I'm trying to say that I, that I c-care about you." Then Hermione opened her eyes widely and replied,_

_"I really care about you, too Ron." They both leaned in and then--_

Ron closed the laptop.

"Rubbish! Absolute rubbish, me and and Hermione? Utterly stupid mental people they are. I don't even like her that way! And even if I did, I know she wouldn't like me like that. She'll probably want a guy who's rich and strong and who's good at quidditch, not a git like me who's poor, weak, and can't block a quaffle. I'm a pathetic." He said sadly to himself.

He put the laptop away without closing the program and went downstairs and found Harry.

"Hey mate." Harry said sadly.

"What's wrong?" he also said sadly.

"Nothing, and what's wrong with you?!"

"First off, yes there is something wrong with you." CoughGinnyCough "Second, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Fine," He glared. "Its Ginny, but I don't know what to do about her. Let me try to guess whats wrong with you," He started to fake cough and actually managed to cough up an understandable _Hermione_ out of it.

"How do know? What does that ugly scar on your forehead give you telepathy, too?" Ron glared, but Harry only sighed.

"Sorry Ron, but it's a little obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"That you like her."

Ron took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Like who? Hermione? She's just a friend, you know that."

"Ron, I know that _you_ know you like her more than a _just _friend so stop trying to deny it." Harry said clearly annoyed.

"So? Maybe I do, maybe I don't! It doesn't matter anyway." Ron sighed plopped a seat on the orangish faded couch and sulked.

"Why doesn't it matter?" He asked.

"Simple Harry, she doesn't like me back."

"Of course she likes you back, she is your friend after all!" He said teasingly.

"Don't make me hurt you, Harry. I'm much better with my fist, than my wand."

"I'm just teasing, and of course she likes you back. It's only the most obvious thing in the world." Ron raised his eyebrow. Obvious eh? Just how _obvious?_ Does Hermione, he gulped, _know?_

"How obvious?" Asked Ron with worry evident in his voice.

"Really obvious." Harry said looking a 'Cannons magazine not noticing his friend's worry.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Just _how_ many people know I like her?"

"Oh I don't know..." Harry pretended to sigh and put his finger to his chin.

"Maybe, just about all of Hogwarts."

Ron's eyes felt like they were going to fall out of their sockets.

"Great," Ron faked chuckled. "I think I'll go to sleep now. 'night mate."

"Good night." Harry waved.

Ron marched up to his bedroom and quickly changed into his pajamas. He climbed into bed and started thinking about the discussion he just had.

'I like Hermione? Harry says Hermione likes me? No, he settled. He probably made that up just to make me feel better,' He sighed.

Well this is just dandy! Now I have feelings for my best friend. I really don't think I only just like her, I think I might, love her? With that, he fell asleep, only to dream of a bushy haired girl nearby...

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

THE END just kidding it's not the end. poll of the chapter, who likes this fic and who thinks it's dumb. i really want to know. if you think it's dumb, i'll read your fics and see how i can get my fic to get better.  
review me at all and i'll read your fic. as long it's rated k or k+. i'm only 11 you know. (Now 13... sad how this fic was made over 2 years ago and I'm still not done with it...)


	5. hermiones tales

Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, I have finally got around to updating! Isn't that great. Ok here's what happened, you see, I was at my aunts house and I was righting a 2 page chapter for this thing, and I typed it up. You see, I didn't realize that my aunt didn't have Internet until too late. So when I had it all typed up and ready, I couldn't do anything about it, then when I went home, I realized that I had forgotten my written version at my aunts house, so when I went to my aunts house, I couldn't find it! So I had to rewrite it and that took time because I could barely remember what happened so it was from a 2 page to a 4 page, so ENJOY!

Hermione had just come back from the bridal shower and was absolutely exhausted. She had worn very high heels which of course she wasn't used to, (She is Hermione Granger) and had bruises on the bottom of her feet, and on top of that, she had to wear the most uncomfortable dress and yet all she could think about, was Ron. Ron, Rony, Ronald, whatever she'd think about him as, it all depended on her mood.

If she was reading a book and not really paying attention to what exactly she was reading, she'd think about him as just Ron. When it was a day like Valentines day, she'd think about him as Rony, but when she was in serious not-to-be-messed-with kind of mood, it was always Ronald. Now there was a new name she'd _call _him as when she was _beyond _angry (thanks to Lavender Brown, but she would _never _thank her in person, it'd take away her dignity) Won-Won. Yep, That was the name, She'd call him it so it would irritate **him. **

Right now, it's just Ron. She's thinking about how Ron looked at the Bachelor Party. (a/n: is that what you call it? I have no clue.) She wasn't even at the burrow at the time. Pain from her heel disturbed her thoughts. She rushed into Ginny's room, collapsed on her bed, and quickly took off her high-heeled shoes. She looked at the bottom of her feet and saw scabs and bruises and started rubbing it. After two minutes of rubbing she changed into her purple and blue striped pajamas and waited until Ginny came back. Where is she? It has been almost twenty minutes since we came back from the bridal shower.

As if right on cue, Ginny popped in blushing and grinning like a mad 'scarlet' women. She probably kissed Harry. Should I approach her with it? She'd probably deny it. Its worth at try.

"So, where were you in the passed twenty minutes young lady?!." Hermione fake demanded.

" Oh, just helping mum with something." Ginny blushed.

"Oh right, like blushing and grinning like crazy would--- Hey! You just giggled! Ginevera Molly Weasley, I demand you tell me where you were this instant!" Hermione boomed. Ginny just acted like this sort of thing happens all the time.

"Nowhere Hermione, really."

"Ginny…." Hermione said in a threatening way.

"Mmm alright, I'll tell you. Me and Harry-"

"Harry and I," corrected Hermione. Ginny glared at her.

"-Kissed but it was an accident." She continued.

Hermione snorted, accident my foot. How do you exactly kiss on accident? Best not to pressure her, she is a Weasley and Who knows how long she'll be able to hold her temper.

"Oh I wish that would've happened to Ron and me." Hermione sighed.

Ginny laughed. "Ron and I, don't you mean?" She teased. Hermione threw a her pillow at her.

"So you still didn't tell him yet?" Ginny asked while changing into her pink knight gown.

"No I did not! I'm not supposed to Ginny! The man's got to make the first move!" She exclaimed. "But it's obvious he's not because he doesn't even like me in that way." Hermione sighed.

"Trust me Hermione, Ron loves you, why can't you see that?" Ginny said while climbing on her bed. Ginny threw Hermione's pillow back at her, and with that they fell into a thoughtless sleep, well at least Ginny did.

A/n: so what did u think? Too short? Too long? What? I have no idea how's my fic doing since one person says its stupid and another says they love it. Ok poll.

Which house do YOU prefer. Ok I'm gonna do on of those points for each house thingies because people get so much Reviews doing them. So when you review tell me the house I add 5 pionts. If you pick Gryfinndor then I add 10 pionts. I LOVE Gryfinndor, Don't worry I LOVE Cedric Diggory, too. Hehehehe.


	6. A Confession

Hey ppl, sorry bout being so late. I've been really stressed. sigh

(randomeness)(randomeness)(randomeness)

"Now you silly girl, your time is up. Say goodbye to your friends, or better yet, save your breath. They will be joining you momentarily." The man smiled evilly, and then raised his wand.

"You wont succeed. He'll kill you. I may be gone, but they will live!" The pitiful girl exclaimed.

"Shut your mouth Mudblood! You have no idea what you're dealing with!" The girl was on the floor bleeding to death, her clothes were tattered and dirty. Tears were streaming out of her eyes, dripping down her pale cheeks. The man was wearing a cloak; his face was as white as the moon, yet looked as horrid as a werewolf.

"Hermione! Hermione where are you?" A familiar voice called. The girl tried to call out, but the old man beat her to it.

"She's over here, you fool. This shall be the last time you will ever see your precious little Mudblood. Avada Kedavra!" The man yelled, pointing his wand directly at the girl.

"Hermione, NO!" The boy with the hair as bright as flames, jumped in front of her. The minute the green light touched he's chest; he fell to the floor lifeless.

"RON!" Hermione rushed to his side, checking his pulse. She had found nothing. She cried harder than possible and started shaking the boy, begging to wake up again. As soon she realized he was never coming back, she became angry. She looked at the man, with nothing but sadness and hatred.

"You evil scum! You killed him!" She checked her back pocket looking for her wand but had found nothing but lint.

The old man tisked at her. "Granger, I would've thought you of all people would know to respect your elders. Well look, the blood traitor tried to save your life. Look where his foolishness got him. Ah well he was going to go anyway. Now for your turn."

He raised his wand once more and yelled, "AVADA KADA--"

"STOP IT!" Yelled a young man with dark raven hair. His arm was cut and bruised, and looked as if he were to faint in any moment.

"My, isn't it Harry Potter, come to say goodbye to the Mudblood? Well don't worry; you will be joining her and your little blood-traitor too. Where was I? Oh yes, AVADA KAD-" and yet again he was interrupted but this time by the same spell.

"AVADA KADVRA" Harry screamed. The green light flashed towards the old man, which sent him to his own death. The girl fainted, and everything was a blur………

0000000000

Hermione woke up sweating and panting. 'It was just a dream.' She thought. 'Just a dream.' She got up, and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth while wondering about the dream. 'Oh, what if that ever happens? What would I do without Ron? Yet, it only was a dream, I'm sure we'll all make it through the war without any of us dieing. Oh, what am I saying? I'm lucky if even I come out alive. But what will I do about Ron? Neither of us can pass on without me telling him…. that I love him? Do I though?'

She went back to Ginny's room and picked up her brush. She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. 'Merlin, why do I have this bushy hair? Not my Mum or Father have this tangle of a mess. You know it wouldn't hurt to put an effort, just for today. It couldn't hurt, could it? Maybe Ron would notice me this time. Maybe….' She got out her bottle of Shine and Sleek (Wizard's extra sleeking shampoo for Women.) Hermione normally used regular muggle shampoo and conditioner, but had a bottle just in case. She quickly took a shower, and changed to a pink tank top and light green mini skirt with white tennis shoes. (a/n for all the Americans that watch Hannah Montana, that outfit that Miley wore in "Lilly can I tell you a secret?")

She raced downstairs to find everyone was asleep. 'That's strange. I could have sworn it was 8:00.' She looked at the grandfather clock and saw that it was 6:30. 'Well I guess I'll just have to make my own breakfast. And since I have nothing to do, maybe I'll make everybody else's. She went to the kitchen and put on the apron. She got all her cooking necessities and started cooking. By the time she was done it was already about 7:00. She set the table and laid out the food. She took out her wand and said "Rehmementa." (It's a spell to keep things warm, in this case the food. She felt like eating her food on the grass today, so she took her food and a blanket, and headed outside.

She found a nice hill and spread the checkered blanket on the floor. She put her breakfast on the top of the blanket and sat down. She picked up her toast and started chewing on it, then started thinking all over again about---guess who. 'Oh no oh no oh no!!! What am I supposed to do? Why do I get myself into these things? I'm pretty sure I'm heads over heels with Ron but I know I'm not that special to him. I mean look at him. Lavender Brown had a crush on him. Usually, it's the others that lust after her. I still remember what he said during 4th year. He only likes a girl that's easy to lay the eyes on. But look at me, I'm a busy haired, bucked toothed, stuck up know-it-all. And that's all I'll ever be. '

'Don't sell yourself short! Haven't you looked in the mirror today? You look gorgeous!'

'Not really, so I wore a few clothes and straightened out my hair, but I'm no Pavarti or _Lavender_ for that matter.'

'**Who cares about them? Remember last year? How he croaked your name in the hospital wing. Not Lavender, nor Pavarti, you.'**

'He probably didn't say "Hermione' it could've been loads of other things he could've said.'

'Like what?'

'Uh well…'

'**That's what I thought.'**

'Yeah? Well what did you think it was exactly hmm?'

'**Well dearest, its not exactly what I thought, its what we thought, since we **_**are **_**the same person.'**

'Ah don't change the subject.'

'**Hermione, Hermione, Hermione! When shall you ever learn?'**

'I do believe it's when _we _shall ever learn, _dearest.'_

'**Humph! Yes well back to the point. Your head over heals in love with him.'**

'In love? Isn't that a bit drastic? It's probably a silly crush anyway.'

'**Silly crush? Silly crush? You think this is a silly crush? All you ever do is sit and think about him! And you think it's a silly crush. You my dear, are in love!'**

'Alright, fine! I guess I am, but I wont say it aloud though. Ask me if I do, and I'll deny it.'

'**Just say it.'**

'No.'

'**Say it.'**

'NO!"

'**SAY IT!"**

"FINE! I'M IN LOVE WITH RONALD FREAKING WEASLY" Hermione yelled. Most unfortunately the person she least wanted to hear that did.

"Uh Hermione?" A strangely familiar voice called out.

'Oh no, oh no, OH NO! maybe if you ignore him, he'll go away. Who am I kidding?'

"H-hi Ron. Fancy meeting you here. I was just eating breakfast out here; it's really quite refreshing. You know the breeze in your hair while your eating; toast?" she offered, while blabbering like idiot.

"Hermione, did you think you just say what I thought you said?" Ron asked.

Hermione blushed crimson. What was she supposed to tell him? "Well, that depends on what you're thinking."

"Well I thought that you said-." Ron was interrupted.

"Ronald! Hermione! Are you out there? Come in here in eat. It's quite chilly out there!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"I guess we should go in." Hermione told Ron.

"Yeah I guess we should." Replied Ron. With that they walked into the burrow, still questions unanswered.

(again with the randomness)

A/n: Hello pplz! I just got this stupid laptop fixed so now I could actually post this. Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oh yes, the results…

Well 30 points to Gryffindor… and nothing for all the other houses… aint that sad? Well remember to vote for your favorite house…and …

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! J JJ


	7. Relizations

Stop panicking, stop panicking, stop panicking! Maybe he didn't hear me, or he just misunderstood me. Just relax, Hermione. What if he hates me now? What if I just ruined our whole friendship because I decided having a conversation with myself is normal? That's it! My life is officially over. I just need to calm myself. Research. That's what I need. That always calms me down.

I sat myself on the bed and took out my laptop. I started it and saw something on the screen I know I didn't put there. What really surprised me that it was that fanfiction site Ron and I saw the other day. What also surprised me was the content of this so called 'fanfiction'.

"_Ronald Weasley! Victor and I are friends and nothing more than that!"_

"_Well you sure act like it." He answered sarcastically._

"_What's that supposed to mean Ron?"_

"_You know exactly what I mean."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes." He retorted._

"_Fine then." She stared to storm upstairs to the girls' dormitory when he grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to face him."_

"_Hermione, look, I'm sorry. It's just that every time you mention Krum, I get, well, you know-"_

"_No Ron I don't, why don't you tell me?" She asked or demanded. Ron couldn't decide._

"_I get jealous, ok? I mean he got to go with you to the ball and not me. For all I know he's probably already snogged you!"_

"_What are you trying to say Ron?" Hermione asked hopefully._

"_I'm trying to say that, well, I care about you." Ron stuttered. Hermione eyes got real wide and realized that it was her turn to say something._

"_I care about you too Ron." They leaned it and then--_

The door snapped open. There was a bur of red. Is it Ron? "Ugh I can't believe this!" Oh, it's just Ginny.

"Harry is so insensitive!" She screeched. I sighed and put away my laptop.

"What happened?" I asked.

Ginny looked at me ferociously. "Well Harry decided it was time to be a 'hero' again and the only way to 'protect' me is to break up with me." She air quoted.

I sighed. Ginny can be so stupid sometimes. "You know Ginny, the relationship isn't only about you," I tried to reason; "It's about Harry too. Harry already lost his parents, his godfather, and his mentor. Maybe he just doesn't want to lose you too." She turned to me and sighed helplessly.

"I know, I'm being selfish." She sighed.

"He has the whole world on his shoulders and I'm worried if I get a couple of hugs and kisses now and again. But you know Hermione, this thing between us," She said with lack of a better word, "Is really more than that. And that scares me a little."

I stood up and sat next to her. "Ginny," I smiled, "Do you know what love is?" She looked up at me surprised.

"You aren't suggesting that I'm in love with Ha-" I interrupted her. "No, no, nothing like that." I assured her.

"I just wanted to know what it feels like… and see if I can relate." I looked at her hopefully. Ginny looked at me with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Ooh," She cooed. "Did someone get hit by the love bug?" She questioned. Oh no please don't blush, please don't blush!

"N-no," I stuttered. "I just wanted to know what it felt like that's all."

Ginny looked at me all teasing like and said "Right and that's why your cheeks are all pink. Well, I wouldn't know, but I'll tell you when I find out." She winked.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Did she say what I think she just said? Am I hallucinating? Or was that just a dream? I sighed and laid back on my bed. Well it's not like she knows another Ron Weasley right? But what if she doesn't love me? What if she found out that I went through her hapsop or whatever that contraption is called. That it was just a trap or plot to get back at me, just to see me confess my undying love for her and watch as she laughs in my face. I turned on my side. No, I assured myself. Hermione would never be that cruel. But still… I sat up. I have got to ask her. I thought.

I got up and went down the stairs. "Hermione? Hermione, I have to talk to you." Mum looked at me strangely.

"Ron, love, who are you talking to?" I scowled. "I'm just looking for Hermione, Mum."

"Sorry dear, she's out picking berries in the garden. She won't be back for another hour."

I was disappointed I really wanted to see what was the whole 'I love Ron' thing was about.

"Oh, thanks Mum."

"Not an issue, dear." I turned into the kitchen, the place of only true happiness, but then something out the window caught my eye. A bushy haired beauty, out in the berry bushes, picking out delightful, pleasant, full, ripe… _Hermione…_I mean strawberries!

"Mum? I think I'll go see what's going on outside." Will that being said, he opened the door and started walking to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley had noticed this and started to call out to him.

"Ron, Ronald! I don't think its best to bother- Oh dear." She concluded. Hermione today hadn't been that happy for some reason or another. She could only hope that this turns out for the best.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Hermione had been picking berries. She thought that it might loosen her anger up a bit.

It hadn't worked.

The more she though about the laptop the more it had made less or more sense to her. Someone must of done something with it. How else would have it been of that dreaded article of writing that had been plaguing her thoughts? It couldn't have turned to the laptop by itself like that. _Impossible_, thought Hermione. _Just like that, huh? Fate too, is that it?_ She scoffed. _The only person who even knew about the contraption was Ron, little Roonil Waslib, or something of that sort. How could he? When could've he? _

_The bridal shower… That dreaded, no good, wonderful, air headed---ugh!!!! He was the one to suggest that thing in the first place! He had set it up! To mess with my mind! I bet he knew I liked him before and wanted to laugh at me about it! We'll see who has the last laugh Mr. Weasley, we'll see. _

_RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH_

_**A/N: Muhahahahahahahaha! **_I updated! And it isn't that short, is it? I'm sorry, but I've had severed writers block. And I moved, but the computer is no where near where its supposed to be, and the internets gone bazooko. And crazy!

Thanks to all that have reviewed! I love you all and hopefully by my birthday, its in February, my internet is working, my new computer is in function, and I have chapters to fill your brains.

Don't forget to check out my forums, Lilly and Oliver, or All Harry Potter Pairings here, was that the title? Hehehehehehe, see you soon!

Love ya loads,

Suzy McDork; aka Illusion100


	8. Strawberries, hopefully

The show must go on!

Pluck. Pluck. Pluck. Squirt. UGH! Hermione cried. Apparently our young heroine is still utterly and most upset at Ronald's irresponsible behavior, but, of course, our young and utmost pathetic, read headed baboon is, to much of Hermione's displeasure, oblivious.

"Hello Hermione," The good looking red headed boy greeted. "How's the, um, berry… uh, picking?"

Hermione just kept about her business, plucking berries… angrily. Ron looked at her curiously, but slowly began to become angry, but tried his best to be as calm as possible.

He plopped on the grassy floor next to where she was kneeling, and looked at her hard, trying to find out what in Merlin's second stocking was wrong with her. The last time he had confronted her, was when she proclaimed that she… _No._ She wouldn't, she, she, She's mad at _me_, because _she _said that she loved _me_?_ But maybe…_She could be angry at him for not saying anything back!

"Hermione, about the whole before breakfast thing, I just wanted to say-" At this Hermione had turned as red as the strawberries she was picking. _I've forgotten all about that! _Now Hermione was looking Ron right in the eye._ What am I supposed to say?_

"Look Ron,--" She started, but was soon to be caught off by something most surprising.

"I love you," Ron exclaimed. "I know that you are angry with me because I didn't say this when you well, _shouted_ that—" And this had pulled the trigger.

"You love me?" She laughed. "So, to prove that you so well love me, you invade and use my personal property without my permission, and completely ignore me!" She yelled. She couldn't believe how dense Ron was being, and refused to ignore the fact that he did use her laptop without permission, go all Lavender Brown on him, and suck up and completely forget all that she stands for.

But Ron can't help but be, Ron.

"But, I, what, huh?" He gasps. He couldn't believe what on earth she was talking about. _The hapsop, I forgot to close the thing after I used it. _He kicked himself mentally.

"Ugh, Ron you idiot." She screamed. She stood up, grabbed the basket full of strawberries, and stalked away.

I don't understand it. Ron asks himself. I don't know why she had gotten so angry! I told her I loved her, but was it a mistake. Maybe I was right the first time, she did do it just to make fun of me. I won't let her get to me. I'll just pretend everything is normal. Either that or- Ron stopped his thought to chuckle- _woo her_. Pull the most obvious cliché ever to exist and make her fall in love with me. Though I heard it doesn't really work, but you will never know unless you try…

A/N: Well, I updated didn't I? Yes, short, I know but hey, that was fast, I need to make something out of 2007. And plus don't you think this little small chappie had some vital pieces to the story, I think so.

Happy Holidays!


	9. Operation ?

"The backyard, Bill."

"Come on Dad, can't you be reasonable? What's wrong with renting the –"

"Pass the butter would you?"

"Mum, George is taking all the chicken!"

'A typical dinner at the Weasley's,' mused Hermione. She looks up unprepared to see the beautiful shining blue eyes staring back at her. "Here's the butter, Hermione."

Hermione blushes. "Thank You, Ron."

She was feeling a little nervous that evening. She wore Ginny's new diamond stud earrings, and a purple colored summer dress with gold trimming. She hoped to make an impression, but sadly, Ron didn't seem to notice.

"So Hermione, what are your plans for after Hogwarts for you?" asked Mrs. Weasley. This got Hermione excited. Her eyes lit up and leaned onto the table.

"Well, I don't know really, there are so many jobs to choose from. I was thinking to be a Healer, but I know I want to help all other creatures obtain there dignity, like house elves. There are also underprivileged centaurs."

"Helping creatures is great, what then what about the children out there hungry and without parents? How can I do one job and not do the other? I mean--"

"Yes, yes, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley cut her off. "But what about a family, having children, settling down. Shouldn't having jobs be left to the men?"

Hermione was taken back. She knew Mrs. Weasley didn't have a job, but she couldn't imagine what she was saying. Jobs be left to the men? What kind of sense is that?

"Mrs. Weasley, what kind of logic is that? Who could have children before making sure children who already exist," Hermione stressed, "be fed first! Men having jobs is alright but women having jobs is not?" Hermione jabbed her fork into her mashed potatoes. It seemed the whole table was silent.

Mrs. Weasley looked angry. "For many centuries Hermione, women were known for cleaning, cooking, and looking pretty. While being educated is all well and good, but it should only be used to help them cook, clean, look pretty, and if necessary, self defense. Having a job," Her face looked disgusted, "is of no use to us. Why do it when there are perfectly capable men out there to—"

"Now, now, Molly. Women are just as perfectly capable to do work as men can. Now, enough of this argument and lets eat." Mr. Weasley consoled. But Hermione wouldn't stand for it.

"Looking pretty? Cleaning? We might as well be a waste of space. What could be possibly be good for us then? All those years at Hogwarts goes to cooking and cleaning, is that it? Is that really how one lives life? Its pathetic." Hermione's face was red and eyes were wide open. She got up and faced to Ron.

"Do you agree with this? Do you agree with her?" Ron looked petrified.

"Um, well. Er… no. I don't. You're smarter than me Hermione. If would come to us, I would be the one cooking and cleaning." Ron chucked nervously. Hermione glared at him.

"This isn't funny Ronald." Hermione bit her lip and excused herself before running up the stairs. Everyone turned to Mrs. Weasley. She looked down at her plate and started to play with her food.

"That girl needs to get her priorities straight," She said looking innocent.

"No she doesn't, mum. Her priorities are bent in the slightest." Mrs. Weasley looked up at her son who was currently standing up. "She is a really bright girl, and she should never be limited to a simple job like looking pretty" Ron widened is eyes. "Not that she isn't pretty, she really is. That's why she's so special. She's got brains and beauty. Which is why it bothers me that you're bothering her. Now if that's settled," He pushed his chair out and sat back down. "May we please finish eating?"

"But Ronald, you can't possibly be saying--"

"Mum, your own food is getting cold." He concluded.

Unbeknownst to Ron, Hermione heard the whole thing.

A/N: I did three spaces to see if it worked, if it didn't… boo for FF .net. I redid the chapters. If there are any mistakes I missed please tell me. Soooooooooo it turns out this is ONLY the 10th chapters. And I started it when I was 11. I'm turning 14 this Thursday, Feb. 21. And well that's pretty pathetic since English is my favorite subject. But don't worry It'll work out, hopefully.

So

So

So

I really don't want to ask to review, cuz every time I read a story it says that and its annoying so I wont say anything… but at least say happy birthday…. puppy pout


	10. Cooking Dinner

"The backyard, Bill."

"Come on Dad, can't you be reasonable? What's wrong with renting the –"

"Pass the butter would you?"

"Mum, George is taking all the chicken!"

'A typical dinner at the Weasley's,' mused Hermione. She looks up unprepared to see the beautiful shining blue eyes staring back at her. "Here's the butter, Hermione."

Hermione blushes. "Thank You, Ron."

She was feeling a little nervous that evening. She wore Ginny's new diamond stud earrings, and a purple colored summer dress with gold trimming. She hoped to make an impression, but sadly, Ron didn't seem to notice.

"So Hermione, what are your plans for after Hogwarts for you?" asked Mrs. Weasley. This got Hermione excited. Her eyes lit up and leaned onto the table.

"Well, I don't know really, there are so many jobs to choose from. I was thinking to be a Healer, but I know I want to help all other creatures obtain there dignity, like house elves. There are also underprivileged centaurs."

"Helping creatures is great, what then what about the children out there hungry and without parents? How can I do one job and not do the other? I mean--"

"Yes, yes, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley cut her off. "But what about a family, having children, settling down. Shouldn't having jobs be left to the men?"

Hermione was taken back. She knew Mrs. Weasley didn't have a job, but she couldn't imagine what she was saying. Jobs be left to the men? What kind of sense is that?

"Mrs. Weasley, what kind of logic is that? Who could have children before making sure children who already exist," Hermione stressed, "be fed first! Men having jobs is alright but women having jobs is not?" Hermione jabbed her fork into her mashed potatoes. It seemed the whole table was silent.

Mrs. Weasley looked angry. "For many centuries Hermione, women were known for cleaning, cooking, and looking pretty. While being educated is all well and good, but it should only be used to help them cook, clean, look pretty, and if necessary, self defense. Having a job," Her face looked disgusted, "is of no use to us. Why do it when there are perfectly capable men out there to—"

"Now, now, Molly. Women are just as perfectly capable to do work as men can. Now, enough of this argument and lets eat." Mr. Weasley consoled. But Hermione wouldn't stand for it.

"Looking pretty? Cleaning? We might as well be a waste of space. What could be possibly be good for us then? All those years at Hogwarts goes to cooking and cleaning, is that it? Is that really how one lives life? Its pathetic." Hermione's face was red and eyes were wide open. She got up and faced to Ron.

"Do you agree with this? Do you agree with her?" Ron looked petrified.

"Um, well. Er… no. I don't. You're smarter than me Hermione. If would come to us, I would be the one cooking and cleaning." Ron chucked nervously. Hermione glared at him.

"This isn't funny Ronald." Hermione bit her lip and excused herself before running up the stairs. Everyone turned to Mrs. Weasley. She looked down at her plate and started to play with her food.

"That girl needs to get her priorities straight," She said looking innocent.

"No she doesn't, mum. Her priorities are bent in the slightest." Mrs. Weasley looked up at her son who was currently standing up. "She is a really bright girl, and she should never be limited to a simple job like looking pretty" Ron widened is eyes. "Not that she isn't pretty, she really is. That's why she's so special. She's got brains and beauty. Which is why it bothers me that you're bothering her. Now if that's settled," He pushed his chair out and sat back down. "May we please finish eating?"

"But Ronald, you can't possibly be saying--"

"Mum, your own food is getting cold." He concluded.

Unbeknownst to Ron, Hermione heard the whole thing.

A/N: I did three spaces to see if it worked, if it didn't… boo for FF .net. I redid the chapters. If there are any mistakes I missed please tell me. Well it's not like I have a beta, or want one. I like to do things myself, knowing if I accomplished anything I did it, by. My. Self. Soooooooooo it turns out this is ONLY the 10th chapters. And I started it when I was 11. I'm turning 14 this Thursday, Feb. 21. And well that's pretty pathetic since English is my favorite subject. But don't worry It'll work out, hopefully.

So

So

So

I really don't want to ask to review, cuz every time I read a story it says that and its annoying so I wont say anything… but at least say happy birthday…. puppy pout


	11. Heart to Heart

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe anything processing in her mind period. Mrs. Weasley? The one who'd always supported me to pursue my dreams? The one that's always taught me, no matter who you are, you could always make a difference? Surely a women who's been constantly surrounded by men would a little pride being a female. I just… _ugh._

Someone's knocking the door. "Come in." I said weakly.

A red head came in and sat on the corner of Ginny's bed. The bed she was currently sitting on. And the red head wasn't Ginny. It was Ron. Ron and I on a bed. Alone. On a bed.

Oh my God.

He's flashing a smile at me. He's saying something about not getting… Oh he has the most adorable smile... not getting what?

"So don't let her get to you ok, Hermione?" he nodded. I blushed.

"Um, well, yes, well, I find it a little hard to believe your mother would say such things. It's odd. Wasn't she the one that retorted at Fleur that there's more to life than looking nice? I mean really. Your mum has always been the nicest person I know."

Oh dear. He's doing that thing with he's ears. You know, when it gets all red and he starts too flush, and he looks like the most adorable git ever. Though he's not being a git right now. Not at all…

"You know mum, she'd say anything to get her way."

"But what could she possibly benefit her from--"

"Hermione dear, can I speak with you for a second?"

Oh no, Mrs. Weasley's calling me. What should I say? What is she going to say? How should I act? How could I—Suddenly Ron's blue eyes are looking at me directly.

"Don't worry Hermione; I'm sure everything will be alright." He patted my knee, got up, and left."

I quickly shot up and followed suit. I went downstairs and sat on the couch across Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione dear." She smiled warmly at me and took my hand and patted it. I just wanted to clear things up a bit."

"I do not believe a women's work is too do any of the rubbish I said during dinner."

"Then why did you say it?" I asked.

She took her hands of mine and leaned back on the couch pillow. "Well, I was afraid that if I hadn't done it, Ron wouldn't have done what he did."

"Oh," I blushed. "You mean stand up for me."

"Yes, exactly dear. I heard you had a bit of a row, and I thought if I got you all angry, Then," She stopped for a moment to lean towards me. "He'd defend you and you'd both confess those feelings you and Ron have for each other."

"Ron? And me? Well, after how I treated him, I don't think—"

"Oh come off it Hermione, I know who heard everything Ron said about you. The moment he stood up, I saw how much he loved you."

I laughed nervously. "So those things you said at dinner, about how jobs weren't meant for women…?"

She laughed whole heartedly. "Hermione love, if I didn't have seven children, I would've probably been working as hard as Arthur right now. That and never clean another plate I might add," She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Now we've got that straightened out, go to sleep first, and then talk to Ron tomorrow, alright love?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." I smiled, got up, gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs.

I have a feeling tomorrow would be eventful.

RWHG

A/N: I know it was short don't badger me… I'm kidding. I hope I got a few things straightened out.

Birthday Countdown: 3 days! Can you give me a Woot, Woot!


	12. Plan A

A/N: Fifty. Reviews.

Fifty.

_Fifty._

I'm going to cry. Seriously. Wow. _Wow._

You people Rock so hard. I love you!! And I love the people that READ this fan fiction, let alone click on it!!

Wow.

ReviewersRockAndRoll

Ginny woke up with a start.

So did Harry.

Time for Plan A to commence.

RWHG

Ring, Ring, Ring!

Hermione's hand went to search for the off button while slowly getting up. It took her seconds for her brain to start functioning.

Time for Plan A to begin.

RWHG

Ron woke up to the yells of his mother telling them to go to the kitchen for breakfast. The first thought that went through his brain:

Blueberry waffles. Filled with warm syrupy taste of maple, and the rich chocolate eyes across from them.

Hermione Granger was going to fall for him. _Hard._ Now, to think of a Plan A.

RWHG

Szzzzzzzz

The warm and delightful smell of bacon fills the kitchen. Unfortunately, no one is noticing.

Hermione, for the first time in a while, is worrying about her NEWTs. Are they really as nastily exhausting as people proclaim them to be? Is the History of Magic portion as difficult as the Transfiguration? Will the test you on every thing you learnt, or everything they taught? Does this mean Divination will be on the exam?

Ron was too busy looking at the panic stricken face on Hermione. A familiar one to be sure.

"Hermione, are you alright?" This had cut the silence and snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

"What?" She looked up at him with surprise.

Ron looked her oddly. "I asked if you were alright."

"Oh, yes. Thank you for asking," she diverted her eyes from Ron and onto the curtained window.

Harry looked skeptical. Obviously she was worrying on the exams. They've seen that face one to many times to get that false. Amazing how she could think about _that _at a time like _this. _

"Ow!" Everyone turned to look at Ron. "Sorry, I bit my tongue." The all seemed to buy this and started to pay attention to Mrs. Weasley's pancakes she was currently serving.

He leaned to Harry and began to whisper. "What did you kick me for?"

"Do something!"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Do what?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know, try to make conversation with Hermione!"

"And say what exactly?" He questioned.

"Think of something!" Harry yelled-whispered.

"So Hermione, how are the, um, pancakes?"

Hermione finished chewing and answered that they were quite good.

"Well that's good." He finished rather lamely.

Harry resisted the urge to band his head on the table.

Ginny didn't really pay attention. She was too busy thinking of how in Merlin's beard is she going to get Hermione to do half of the things she's thinking of.

All Mrs. Weasley was thinking about is how in the world did Nymphadora and Remus manage to be attracted to one another.

RWHG

After they all finished breakfast, Ginny told her to meet her in her room.

What could she possibly want to talk about? I hope it's not about the mess with her mum. The was something to forgive and _forget. _

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. With those apparent 'nastily exhausting wizarding tests' as most students like to call them in her mind, and the pressure of the day they go to Hogwarts being the last, and everything on top of that including Ron… What is she supposed to do about him? She had tried to convince herself many times again that it was just a crush and it will pass. She doubted a crush would take this long to leave.

When she got to Ginny's room, she knocked on the door. As the door opened, she started to explain that she didn't feel like talking to anyone before a grab on her wrist and pull into the room had cut her off.

RWHG

"Hello, little brother."

"Mind if we have a little chat?" The twins appeared on both Ron's sides and before he could say anything, he was grabbed by each arm and dragged to their room.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed as he was threw onto George's bed.

Fred snorted. "You seem to say that a lot lately, don't you, Ron?"

"And each time it was probably the ache of his heart," George said dramatically.

"Poor Ronald," They sang.

"What do you want?" Ron asked while rubbing his head. The twins looked at each other.

"We've notices that you're tactics are rubbish," George said. "Rubbish!" Fred echoed.

"You need a little improvement on your works, you practically bored Hermione to death," Fred told him. An echo of 'death' from George was heard.

"You need a Plan B!" They said in unison.

RWHG

"This will never work!"

"Yes it will!"

"No it won't!"

"Yes it will!"

"You're setting up my demise, Ginny!"

"Oh, stop being melodramatic."

Hermione was pushed out of the room harshly. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She tried to pull down the skirt she was wearing a little farther down, when Ginny swatted her hand way.

"Don't play with it, you'll kill the masterpiece!"

"This is hardly a _master-" _Hermione was cut from finishing her sentence as she was practically pushed down the stairs. She pulled Ginny's hands away from her, and glared at her fiercely.

"I can walk on my own thank you!" She proceeded to walk down the stairs hugging the jacket close to her.

This will never work, Hermione thought. She'll end up embarrassing herself in front of Ron. "This is ridiculous." She hissed.

"No it's not!" Ginny hissed back.

Hermione thought Ginny's Plan B, was barely a good plan at all.

RWHG

"Stop it, stop it, Harry, stop!" Ron coughed. Cologne was sprayed everywhere and in Ron's opinion, it smelled horrible.

Harry looked agitated. "Ron, suck it up. Today your going to win her over. Did you hear me Ron? Today!"

George came from behind him and started to smooth out his hair. "You could at least fix yourself up a bit."

"This is the girl your probably going to spend your life with, and you aren't taking this at all seriously," Fred pointed out.

"When have you taken anything seriously in your life Fred? And I am taking this seriously. Breathing in excessive amounts of perfume does not make the situation serious," Ron retorted.

Harry, Fred and George stepped back. They seemed pretty impressed with themselves.

"We're done."

CHING CHING SPECIAL CHAPPIE!

J ß all you probably see are squares right?

A/N: There you go pplz. Another Chapter. Yay.

YAY!!

Seriously though, if I didn't see that I had FIFTY reviews, this whole chapter wouldn't have been even thought up right now.

Let alone typed.

Hehe.

Suzy


End file.
